


Save Water, Shower Together

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, The Playground Base (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: After a long mission, Fitz and Hunter blow off some steam in the showers together.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Save Water, Shower Together

It had been a long mission, and the team was overall exhausted when they’d finally landed in the Playground. Simmons hadn’t said anything at all before she headed towards the showers, and there was a quiet where there wasn’t usually. They hadn’t lost, no one had died, the asset had been secured, but everyone was too bone-weary to speak. It had been a hard fight, and it wasn’t hard to see the effect it had had on each of them. There was a gash across Tripp’s cheek, and a bruise blossoming on one side of May’s face where a Hydra agent had bounced her head off the concrete floor, and Mack was trying to hide the limp from where he’d been thrown into a moving vehicle. Fitz couldn’t help himself from visibly flinching when he walked past a reflective surface on the Bus, his own face and clothes splattered in blood and bruised underneath. 

Fitz didn’t want to sleep though, his brain going a mile a minute. He needed to shower himself, and get out of his sweat-tacky, bloodied clothes, but he didn’t want to go to bed yet. There was a little bit of Fitz that didn’t want to go to bed because he was afraid of the nightmares that might follow him there, and part of him that didn’t want to go to bed like a petulant child who wanted to stay up past his bedtime. 

“And where are you sneaking off to?” Hunter asked, following Fitz into the base. He had taken the brunt of a shotgun blast for Fitz, his bulletproof vest saving both of them, and since, he hadn’t really let Fitz out of his sight. 

“Thought I’d shower,” Fitz replied, gesturing to the blood dried across his cheek and in his stubble.

“Mind if I join?” Hunter asked with a flirty grin.

Everyone was bone-weary and tired, except for Hunter who thrived on chaos and battle.

“Yeah, sure, why not,” he answered. 

Hunter had been flirting with Fitz since they’d met, and it was nice for someone to actually want him. He didn’t know how he felt about Hunter back yet, if he wanted anything to happen between them. He hadn’t exactly had time to examine it, always chasing down one lead or another. 

“That is not the kind of enthusiasm someone usually shows when they get to shower with me,” Hunter said. 

Fitz was too tired to roll his eyes. 

“We’re showering at the same time, Hunter. We’re not showering  _ together _ ,” he said.

“Oh, love,” Hunter cooed, leaning his body weight into Fitz, “you’re breaking my heart.”

“I’m going to break your arm in a second,” Fitz said, but there was no heat to it. He actually didn’t mind Hunter, or his antics. 

“I’m not usually into sadomasochism,” Hunter replied conversationally, “but I’ll give it a try with you.”

“You’re beyond obnoxious, do you know that?”

“I do. My ex-wife told me all the time.”

“Didn’t change your behavior, I see.”

“Never,” Hunter replied. 

The showers were set up in two halves, the communal shower room and then the stalled showers, which never made sense to Fitz. He’d never met anyone who willingly showered in the communal showers. He fished his shower supplies from his locker, kicking off his shoes and then peeling away his socks. When he looked at Hunter, he had started stripping already, starting with his shirt.

“Do you have any shame?” Fitz asked even though he was examining the bared skin with surprised interest. Hunter wasn’t shy about anything, so it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Hunter shirtless. But what drew his eyes were the bruises starting to blossom over Hunter’s chest where he’d taken bullet for Fitz, the bulletproof vest enough to stop it from entering his body but not enough to stop the impact leaving a mark.

“Not usually. No use for it.”

Fitz carried his stuff to his stall and caught Hunter’s eyes tracking him, and for once, Fitz wanted to just let go of all his hang-ups about what might happen, what could go wrong, the analysis of what Hunter’s thoughts and actions could mean. He didn’t want to use them like a barrier against the world, a shield, if you will, against possible hurt.

“Well, are you coming?” 

The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of it, stepping into the stall and unbuttoning his shirt while the curtain was open. Hunter quirked an eyebrow at Fitz, watching him undress slowly, first his button-down and then his pants. 

“Are you sure?” Hunter asked, voice less confident now. Fitz wondered if Hunter had been flirting with no idea of what would come after if Fitz reciprocated.

“Hunter,” Fitz said, “I’ve had a very long day. We’ve been shot at, kicked around, and spat on. Literally spat on. There is someone else’s saliva in my hair, and not even in a fun way. I’m tired, too tired to give a shit what this means or what you want from me. I just want to be close to you for once and not worry about anything. So, get your ass over here and shower with me. Please.”

Hunter dropped his pants and boxers at the same time, and strode over to Fitz’s stall, his confidence back. He stepped in as Fitz stepped back to give him room, reaching for the water.

“Are you sure you want this?” Hunter asked again, soft and gentle. 

“Yes.”

Hunter kissed him just as the water spit out over them, cold and hard.

“Shit,” Fitz hissed, pulling away and twisting the temperature gauge so the water started to warm up. Hunter didn’t seem bothered, stepping in close to Fitz, close enough their chests brushed together and the tips of their toes touched. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not afraid of a little cold,” Hunter said. He paused to pull the curtain shut behind them, and smiled at Fitz warmly. Fitz tried not to let himself blush, but Hunter was hot, and sweet, and naked in front of him. It was inevitable. “Tip your head back for me, love.”

Hunter was barely taller than him, but still tipped Fitz back into the water to wash the blood off his face first. He was careful, too, his hands gentle as he worked the shampoo into Fitz’s curls, fingers massaging his scalp perfectly, without getting any soap into his eyes. Fitz closed his eyes and let Hunter’s motions soothe whatever leftover tension and stress there was from the mission get lathered, and then rinsed away. 

“There,” Hunter said as he moved Fitz back out of the spray, his hair washed and rinsed clean of the day, “no more saliva in your hair.”

“Thanks.”

“You know, I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Washing my hair in the middle of the night after a long mission that pretty much drained everyone? Weirdly specific fantasy.”

“No. Not specifically  _ this _ . But being with you, not even sexually, but just doing stupid domestic shit like showering together.”

“You have a crush on me,” Fitz teased, earning himself a pinch in the side. 

“I’ve only been telling you for several months now.”

“I didn’t think you were serious. I thought you just were trying to get a rise out of me, or something.”

“I’ve been trying to get you into bed is what I’ve been trying to do,” Hunter said. “Or on a date. Something.”

“Well, I see that now.”

Hunter leaned into Fitz and murmured, “I’d like to kiss you again, Fitz. Serious.”

Fitz tipped his head back to meet his gaze and said, “oh, if it’s for serious, then, absolutely.”

This kiss was softer, less rushed, the warm water falling over them as Fitz stepped them both  into the spray. Hunter didn’t push them too far, his fingers threading through Fitz's at their sides, unhurried. 

“This is going to sound really silly to say out loud, but this is the nicest shower I’ve ever had,” Hunter said, kissing the tip of Fitz’s nose as punctuation. 

“It’s not silly,” Fitz replied, reaching up to trace Hunter’s jawline curiously. “It is. It’s nice.” 

Fitz stepped to the side out of the water spray and tugged Hunter deeper into it. He lost himself for a moment watching the way water ran down Hunter’s neck, following the curve of his collarbone, over the lean muscles. 

“My turn,” he said, trying for confident. 

He ran his hands through Hunter’s hair, short but soft, letting the water play through the strands, watching how they darkened in the water, the way each pass of his hands through felt. Then, satisfied, he shifted them out of the water while he squeezed shampoo into his palm. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous this close,” Hunter said. “I never noticed.”

“You’ve never been this close,” Fitz replied. “Tip your head down a little.”

Hunter did as  instructed , and Fitz carefully massaged the shampoo through his hair. His eyes slipped closed, and his mouth fell open just a touch. He was beautiful.

“Fitz,” he muttered, breathy. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, apparently, I like when you do that. More than I expected.”

Fitz hummed, carefully stroking through his hair, making sure not to tug or pull too harshly. There was something soothing to it for him as well, the methodical way he combed through Hunter’s hair.

“Fitz,” Hunter said, shifting and his half-hard dick brushed against Fitz’s hip. Hunter bit off a moan, and dropped his head down onto Fitz’s shoulder. “Sorry, love. You might want to stop, if you don’t want this to progress.”

“Do you?”

“Want you to stop?”

“Yeah.”

“No, but –”

Fitz stroked through the thick of Hunter’s hair purposefully. Hunter groaned and raised his head to catch Fitz’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not afraid of you, or your dick, Hunter. Just relax.”

Fitz went back to washing Hunter’s hair and then stepped them into the water to rinse his hair out. Hunter’s eyes closed and Fitz carefully brushed his hands through his hair over and over to get the water through and the soap out. 

“Do you pop a boner when you get a haircut normally?” Fitz asked, teasingly, kissing Hunter’s shoulder.

“No. Of course not. Don’t be an ass.”

“Just a special reaction for me, then?” Fitz asked, to which Hunter only nodded. “Good.”

“You shush,” Hunter said, smiling.

“Why don’t you make me?”

Hunter quirked an eyebrow at him and pulled him into the water spray for a long kiss, his tongue slipping into Fitz’s mouth. Fitz gripped onto Hunter’s arms, holding him close, their bare bodies pressed as close as possible. Fitz had never felt so close to another human before, even during sex, even when he survived alongside his team through truly harrowing ordeals. No, it was this moment, pressed deliciously into Hunter, his own cock half-hard in sympathy against Hunter’s hip, this moment was the peak of his intimacy with someone. They stayed like that for a while, the water playing over their skin. The Playground’s water heaters weren’t fucking around, the water staying a steady temperature without dipping or burning along their skin, a constant heat warming them up. 

“We should get cleaned up, and take this somewhere a little more private,” Hunter said, chasing water droplets down Fitz’s neck with open-mouthed, biting kisses. “If you want. I don’t want to assume.” 

“No, yeah, I agree.” He shifted against Hunter, and whimpered into Hunter’s shoulder as their cocks brushed. “I definitely agree.”

Neither of them moved to finish washing up, though, too enraptured with each other’s bodies, discovering new territory with hands and mouths. He couldn’t believe how incredible Hunter’s mouth felt against his skin, the way Hunter’s tongue found the most sensitive parts of his neck and collarbone. All he could do was grip onto Hunter’s arms and try not to moan from the contact.

“When was the last time you got off with someone?” Hunter asked, sliding his hands down to Fitz’s hips to tugged him closer. 

“Been a while,” Fitz answered honestly. “Didn’t really have time recently if you’ll believe it.”

Hunter hummed and sucked lightly at his collarbone.

“When?”

“ Mmm , I was still at SciOps, a couple of months before we joined the team,” Fitz said. “There was a guy I met at the bar, a SHIELD agent, a specialist visiting SciOps. I took him back to mine for the night.”

“Sounds hot,” Hunter muttered. “I’ll blow him out of the water.”

“I’d rather you blow me, if you don’t mind.”

Hunter groaned and squeezed Fitz’s hips, grinding against him almost unintentionally. 

“Don’t,” Hunter murmured. “I want so desperately to get my mouth on you. I can’t wait to get you back to mine.”

“Don’t, then,” Fitz said suddenly. He couldn’t control his mouth around Hunter, apparently.

“What?”

“Don’t wait. I want to see you down on your knees in this shower.”

Hunter whimpered and kissed Fitz’s neck long and sweet. 

“Are you sure? This is a public shower.”

“I’ll try to be quiet, then.”

Hunter pressed into him closer, and Fitz moaned into his temple where Fitz kept finding his mouth. 

“Not off to a great start, love,” Hunter said.

“Can’t help it. Feels good.”

“I haven’t even gotten a hand on you yet. I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when I’m touching you.”

“Touch me, then,” Fitz said softly. 

Hunter slipped his hand from Fitz’s hip to wrap around Fitz’s cock with just enough pressure to delight him. He whimpered, trying to stifle his noises, pressing his mouth into Hunter’s jaw. 

“Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Fitz said. 

“Good,” Hunter murmured. “You sound so good. Bloody amazing, love.”

“It feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fitz tried to say but Hunter shifted his grip around Fitz’s cock in just the right way and his voice was lost. 

“God, look at you. You’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you like this. I’m so lucky.”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Fitz whined, hips canting into Hunter’s hand against his will. 

“We’re about to get luckier,” Hunter said, and he sank down onto the tile in front of Fitz, nudging him out of water spray. “You’re beautiful.”

“Are you talking to me or my dick?”

“Both,” Hunter said, shifting his grip again now that he was level with Fitz’s cock, leaning in to kiss Fitz’s stomach gently. He just managed to stifle a whimper by biting down on his tongue, staring down at Hunter with his hazel eyes looking up at him, honest and earnest, his lips pressing into his skin unashamed. The tickle of his facial hair against Fitz’s navel was unfamiliar but welcome. Most SHIELD agents were clean shaven, and Fitz delighted at the difference. “Definitely both.”

Fitz brushed a hand through Hunter’s hair, feeling that familiar slide of strands between his fingers before Hunter shifted, ducking his head and his tongue came out to lick a long stripe up the underside of Fitz’s length. The noise Fitz made wasn’t entirely human, and he didn’t stifle it in time for Hunter’s lips not to quirk up on one side.

“Are you sure you can be quiet?”

“I said I can try, not that I’ll be successful.”

“That – you know what, that’s fair. You got me there.”

“Besides, everyone should be asleep by now, or at least tucked away in their bunks far from the locker rooms.”

Hunter chuckled, stroking his hand over Fitz’s length, testing and teasing simultaneously, seemingly trying to learn how to please Fitz. It wasn’t necessary, it’d been so long since Fitz had been touched by another person that he could have come to a dry hand and heavy breathing in his ear. It’d been so long since he’d gotten off period, actually, always on the run from one mission to the next, and his hands tremoring as they did. He didn’t tell Hunter about that part, though, although he should’ve. 

It didn’t matter, Hunter wrapped his mouth around just the tip of Fitz’s cock and he already felt like he was going to explode. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” he managed, wishing that Hunter’s hair was just a little longer so he could hold onto him. “Hunter.” 

His world, all of his words, all of his intelligence and sense blurred and narrowed down to this gorgeous man, eyelashes fluttering, on his knees, sliding Fitz’s cock past beautiful lips with a smile on his face. Hunter was enjoying this, letting his tongue slide forward before his lips followed, easing more of Fitz into his mouth. Fitz loved to watch, especially when his partner seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, watch the way he disappeared into them, the heat of their mouths, the slick of their tongue moving against him. 

Heat pooled in Fitz’s belly, and he bit his lip in an effort to keep himself quiet. He, historically, could be quite loud, and while he wanted to see how flustered he could get Hunter just from the sounds he made, the public showers anyone could enter at any point probably were not the right place to test that. 

Hunter was efficient, knowing exactly how to curl Fitz’s toes against the tile, the slide of his mouth enthusiastic and intense. He gripped Fitz’s hips to keep him in place, and Fitz wondered absently, head tipping back with the pleasure coursing through him, if he could get Hunter to leave marks on him. He’d never been one for love bites or anything, not a fan of being  _ claimed _ like that, but the way Hunter was sucking on him like he was having the time of his life, Fitz might consider giving himself over to him entirely. 

“Fuck, I’m close, Hunter,” he groaned out as Hunter’s tongue did indescribably things around the tip of his cock. Hunter hummed around him, and apparently, that was it. Fitz barely had enough thought to warn Hunter before he came, a loud, echoing moan filling their stall. Fitz fell back against the stall wall as Hunter pulled off, sucking him clean and swallowing eagerly, any remaining cum he’d missed washed away. “Jesus Christ.”

“It’s Lance Hunter,  actually , but I can see how you could make that mistake.”

“If you didn’t just blow my mind, I’d have a snappy comeback for you.”

Hunter rose to his feet and pressed Fitz into the stall wall to keep him standing.

“Was that good?” Hunter asked, kissing a trail over Fitz’s jaw to where his jaw met his ear. 

“As if me coming in your mouth wasn’t sign enough.”

“Maybe I like to hear the praise.”

“You were amazing. I give you a ten out of ten.”

“Give me time, I’ll show you an eleven.”

Fitz laughed and turned his head to catch Hunter’s lips in a kiss. 

“What do you want me to do?” Fitz asked, dragging his fingertips over Hunter’s sides. 

“What I want you to do to me is definitely a private affair, and should be taken back to yours or mine.”

Fitz whimpered.

“Are you making promises that I have to keep?” 

“Are you not intending to keep them?”

“No, no, not at all,” Fitz replied, “but I don’t want to disappoint after you just made me see a god I don’t believe in.”

“You won’t disappoint, love. Come back to mine.” 

Hunter kissed his collarbone, and nuzzled Fitz’s neck. 

“We haven’t finished showering.”

“We can finish showering in the morning,” Hunter said. “Let me take you to heaven first.”

“I think I’m supposed to take you to heaven.”

“We’ll walk hand in hand, love, or cock in hand as it were.”

Fitz kissed Hunter slow, stroking his thumbs over his hipbones.

“Are you sure you want me?” Fitz said softly. 

“Fitz, I’ve been trying to tell you that I want you since the day I met you. Of course, I want you. I want you laying on my bed, gasping and moaning just like you did in this shower. I want you in every position possible. I want to let you put your tongue in places no one else has put them.”

“No one? You?”

“No one,” Hunter confirmed. “There’s some things that I don’t let just anybody do to me.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow at Hunter.

“And you want me to do these things to you?”

“I would be delighted.”

Fitz grinned at him.

“I don’t know what we’re waiting for, then.”

* * *

The next morning, Hunter and Fitz sat together at the breakfast table in the kitchen, Fitz’s feet tucked against Hunter’s as they talked quietly, eating their breakfast.

“Hey,” Mack said, dropping down across from them. “I have a quick favor to ask of you two.”

“What’s that?”

“The locker rooms,” Mack said casually. “Maybe don’t fuck where everyone has to shower, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr to talk about FitzHunter or Agents of SHIELD, also as kaytikazoo!
> 
> -k


End file.
